Irmãozinho
by Uchiha Lily
Summary: Hoje era meu aniversário e eu queria um presente especial: Um irmãozinho ! - One-shot narrada pela filha de Sasuke e de Sakura. Tomara que vocês gostem !


• **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Se me pertencesse, o Sasuke estaria com a Sakura e Itachi, Sasori e Deidara seriam meus.

• **Observações: - **A One-shot está super, super fluffy, então, nem liguem.

- Será a filha do Sasuke e da Sakura que irá narrar a história. (:

Boa Leitura !

* * *

**Irmãozinho**

Eu estou emburrada, muito emburrada. O por quê? Bom...

-

_Flashback on._

_Semanas atrás eu estava na escola e minhas amiguinhas conversavam sobre seus irmãozinhos e irmãzinhas. Eu queria muito um pra mim e por isso no jantar, decidi perguntar aos meus pais como os bebês eram feitos._

_- É... mamãe, como os bebês são feitos? – Vi mamãe olhar para o papai um instante, que sorria pra ela e depois olhar pra mim._

_- Ah querida, pra que quer saber isso agora?_

_- Por que eu já escolhi meu presente de aniversário. Eu quero um irmãozinho ! – Eu abri um gigantesco sorriso, atraindo as atenções de mamãe e papai para mim._

_Flashback off_

-

E é por isso que estou emburrada, eu não ganhei o irmãozinho que eu tanto queria. Mamãe e Papai me olhavam. Será que eles não lembravam o que eu tinha pedido?

- Mayumi-chan, está triste por que não ganhou o que queria? – Mamãe sentou-se ao meu lado e Papai, parou em nossa frente. Sim, eles lembravam o que eu tinha pedido.

- Ah mamãe, eu queria um irmãozinho sim mas, obrigada pela boneca de porcelana, ela é muito bonita. Acho que pode ser minha irmãzinha por enquanto. – Eu disse, meio desanimada. Vi Papai agachar-se na minha frente.

- Eu e sua mãe sabemos que esse não era o presente que você queria, mas outro presente ainda estará por vir. – Ele sorriu pra mim.

- E quando chegar a hora, o entregaremos a você Mayumi-chan. – Ela me deu um beijo na testa, levantando-se em seguida. – Agora, tomar banho e cama mocinha.

Aquele foi o aniversário mais triste que já tive. No outro dia, minhas amigas perguntaram se eu tinha ganhado meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha e eu amostrei minha boneca de porcelana. Elas riram e me magoaram, falando que eu nunca teria um irmãozinho como elas.

-

--------------

-

Duas semanas depois me pai chegou em casa de surpresa. Eu também tinha acabado de chegar da escola e estranhei. Eu ainda não tinha visto Mamãe e era hora de Papai estar no seu escritório, mas ele chegou perto de mim com um ar super alegre.

- Lembra do seu outro presente que prometi, Mayumi-chan? – Eu afirmei com a cabeça e ele continuou. – Vem vê-lo.

Então me fez andar por tudo que era lugar na casa. Na cozinha, olhei dentro do forno. Na sala, atrás do sofá. Papai parecia se divertir, com um sorriso de canto no rosto falava:

- Procura aqui... está frio ai, agora está mais quente...

-

Quente mesmo foi no quarto deles. Ele estava com as persianas fechadas, a Mamãe deitada como se no meio da tarde decidisse descansar um pouco. Ela estava mais magra, por que antes, tinha uma barriga enorme. Devia estar cansada da academia, mas no quarto, também tinha um cheiro de remédios. Estaria ela doente? Corri para seus braços, entretanto, Mamãe parecia feliz.

- Mamãe, você está doente? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Não querida, não estou. A Mamãe só está um pouco cansada. – Olhei para Papai não muito convencida, que estava encostado na porta.

- Ah sim, você deve estar cansada da academia. Você não está mais com aquela barrigona. – Ela riu e eu ouvi Papai rir também, o que era raro. – O que foi? – Eu corei um pouco ao ver que os risos eram direcionados a mim.

- Nada, Mayumi-chan. – Papai se pronunciou. – Está pronta pra ver seu presente?

- Sim, claro ! – Eu pulava de impolgação.

-

Vi Mamãe apontar para o berço que tinham posto ali, mas eu não dera muita atenção. Foi ai que me toquei. Eu esquecera da conversa naquele jantar sobre como eram feito os bebês e que Mamãe e Papai responderam que a cegonha qualquer hora talvez voasse por cima da casa e pousasse na janela trazendo no bico, numa cestinha de ouro, o bebê que eu tanto queria.

Estava ali agora o meu presente, e me aborreci por um segundo por não ter visto o revôo da Cegonha. Provavelmente, entretida no parquinho do outro lado da rua, eu não tenha visto nada.

Mais logo abri um sorriso e fui chegando perto do berço, com o coração aos pulos. Seria possível? Sim era possível: Lá estava ele, ali dentro do berço, aninhado nos lençóis cheios de fitas e rendas. Tinha cabelo escuro como os de Papai e olhava pra mim, como os olhos verdes iguais aos de Mamãe. Chupava o polegar fazendo ruído de animalzinho faminto.

Finalmente eu tinha um bebê. Um irmãozinho só pra mim.

-

**Owari.**

* * *

-

É gente, acabou.

Realmente, essa One-shot foi um surto de criatividade que eu tive ontem, antes de dormir. Ficou mínima, eu sei, mas eu tenho a imaginação super fraca.

Agradeço por quem chegou até o fim e peço que por favor, deixem um review e façam essa autora feliz. *-*

Beijos,

Uchiha Lily.


End file.
